Soft Side
by LaVitaEterna
Summary: Dexter's plan backfires, and causes him and Remy lots of pain. But it also shows Dexter a side of Remy he has never seen.


"Dexter can you get that camera out of my face for two seconds and let me concentrate!" I pulled the camera back and counted. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi." I smiled and took another picture of me and Remy sitting together on her bed as she studied for one of her finals. She sighed and placed her highlighter into her book. I was leaning against her headboard and she was sitting in between my legs against me, so I had a clear view of her book. The cover read Advanced_ Statistics for Business Applications._

"Dexter give me that camera please." I hesitated and she tilted her head back and raised her eyebrows at me. I snapped one more picture and handed it over. She took the camera rolled onto her side and slid it underneath her. "Now," she said. "Maybe I can get some work done." I rolled my eyes. "Remy that's what you have been doing for the past," I looked at her clock. "Hour and a half I've been here. Longer if you count the time before I got here."

She just shrugged her shoulders and highlighted something in her textbook, clearly not paying me any attention. I sighed and leaned into her ear, pushing her hair aside with my nose. "I'm so bored without my camera; may I please have it back my darling?" I whispered. She shivered just a little bit and shook her head no. I wrinkled my nose as the movement of her hair tickled it. I bent my head again this time pushing her hair all the way to the other side and placing my lips to the pulse point on her neck. "Pretty pretty please?" I saw her hand tremble on her textbook making a wobbly yellow line and smiled as I heard her breath start to come uneven. But when she spoke her voice was calm, smooth. "I said no." I kissed her neck and sat up.

"I can't believe we have a dorm room all to ourselves and were sitting here studying for a test." Remy laughed. "For one I'm studying and two speaking of time I know you have a show to do at the bar here on campus. You might want to go get ready." I glanced at the clock, she was right the guys were probably wondering were I was. Remy scooted up as I moved to get off her bed. "Oh my camera please." She reached under her and threw me the camera never looking up from her textbook. "So I'll see you there?" I asked halfway out the door. She looked up and shrugged. "Maybe." I laughed and walked out into the hallway.

"So Dex where is the fair Remy at?" John said as he pulled his red haired head back from the curtain. I shrugged. "She'll be here." John walked back over to his drum set and threw one of his sticks at Ted. It struck him right in the head. "Dammit John Miller I'm trying to get my guitar ready so fuck off man." I Lucas and John laughed. "Relax man it's just a college campus no need to wig out." John chuckled. "Yea man just chill." Lucas chimed in as he sat in front of his piano set. I walked up to the curtain and searched the crowed for Remy. I saw her sitting in the back with her roommate still highlighting stuff in her textbook. I rolled my eyes. "So guys you ready?" Lucas and John gave thumbs up and Ted just groaned. The curtain opened up in front of me and I started the words to the Potato song one. We got through three potato songs with very good support from the crowd. To our surprise a lot of people came out to the small bar. As I finished the last Potato song I looked over the screaming crowd at Remy. She looked so tried as she ran a hand through her messy hair and stared down at her book. Her roommate nudged her and told her something. Remy looked up at me and smiled before returning to her book. I looked over at Ted and mouthed "Lullaby" to him. He nodded and started playing the chords to the song. I turned my eyes back to Remy and her head shot up as soon as Ted started playing.

_This lullaby is only a few words_

_A simple run of chords_

_Quiet here in this spear room but you can hear it, hear it._

A small smile came to her lips and she closed her book leaning back in her seat. She started singing the words a long with me as did everyone else but I swear all I heard was her voice.

_Wherever you may go _

_Even if I let you down_

_This lullaby still plays on._

I kept my eyes on Remy for the entire song even though halfway through she closed her eyes. She was so beautiful, sometimes it was hard to believe that she was with me. I was so wrapped up in the song and Remy that I didn't even see when one of the girls climbed up on stage next to me, and put her arms around my neck. I smiled politely at the small brown haired girl as I gently removed her hand from my neck and placed an arm on her shoulder in a friendly way. I had gotten kind of used to crazy fans jumping on stage, too bad this place didn't have security. I turned my eyes back to Remy as I ended the song with the girl still by my side. She had a death grip on my waist and was singing along with me. The look Remy was giving that girl was death like; I wanted to tell her to run for her life.

I pulled back from the mic as the crowd hollered. I looked over at the girl and was going to give her a hug before I went down to see Remy when she puckered her lips and reached up for a kiss. "WHOOOOOO" The crowd roared but I turned my head at the last second so she practically licked my cheek. I hurried and pulled away from her then and walked backstage. The rest of the crew followed. I put my fingers through my hair as Ted came up and wiped my cheek. "Oh man Dex Remy is going to freak. I can't wait to see!" I sighed frustrated. "Thanks man." I stalked out of the room with Ted behind me to look for Remy.

I pushed through the crowed trying to avoid the girls to get to Remy. But as I approached her table I saw a small circle start to form by the doorway. "Look don't get mad at me just cuz you're his little band floozy!" Someone yelled. "Oh shit that's Remy and crazy fan girl!" Ted said as he pushed his way to the front, me on his heels. We got to the front fast enough to see Remy throw a hard right hook to the girls jaw. She cried out and went down to the floor. I stared at Remy in shock as she shook her hand and walked out of the bar. Ted was laughing as he watched some guys help the girl off the floor. "Stupid bitch." She said as she wiped her mouth. I saw a little red on her hand. "Damn Remy made her bleed Dex. I can't imagine what she's going to do to you."

I ignored Ted and walked out to follow Remy. She was standing a few feet in front of the bar her back to me and the door but she was talking loud enough for me to hear her. "GOD A BAND FLOOZY WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!" She started pacing and her roommate put a hand on her shoulder but Remy shook it off. "IM SO STRESSED ABOUT SCHOOL AND FINALS, NOW APPERANTLY I HAVE TO BE STRESSED ABOUT DEXTERS CRAZY GIRL FANS TOO! UGH I JUST CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE ANGELA!" She stopped pacing then and just stood there looking at the sky. I sighed as Angela went over and put a hand on her shoulder again. Remy didn't shrug it off this time. I didn't know that being with me was causing her this much stress. I didn't like it; I didn't want her to be like this. I searched my brain for anything I could do to help and when I found the answer it felt like someone was plunging their hand into my chest and ripping my heart out. I took a deep breath and looked at Remy; she was rubbing her hand muttering to herself. Yes this was the best choice. "Hey Remy." I called out my voice sounded detached to my own ears. "Come on lets go ice your hand." She turned to me, her eyes narrowed a little bit. "Nice save there Dex, I thought for a second you were really going to kiss her. Is that what goes on when your on tour and stuff?" I walked over and put an arm around her shoulder. I shrugged, "Don't worry about that. Let's just go ice your hand ok." I looked back at Angela "Hey are you coming?" She shook her head, "No I'm staying with a friend. Remy you'll be ok right?" Remy gave her an annoyed look and nodded her head. We walked in silence back to her dorm. I was trying to think of an effective way to do what I had to without hurting Remy. I wasn't coming up with anything good, so as we got to her room door I had decided to go with the 'right to the point' approach.


End file.
